


A Certain One For All

by superlance123



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlance123/pseuds/superlance123
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal afternoon buying curry ingredients.Of course, things never go as intended for Izuku.He runs into a new villain and it seems like he's won. Next thing he knows, he's in a strange technologically advanced place called Academy City. Forced to use his wits, will he survive, or fall to the forces now after him?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Kamijou Touma, Midoriya Izuku & Yomikawa Aiho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. From Quirks to Science

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was originally posted (and is where I am focused) on FanFiction.net 
> 
> I decided to cross-post onto AO3 so readers here can also enjoy my story! 
> 
> Or hate it. That too. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Normal Text - **Story telling**

"Hey there!" - **Dialogue**

 _I like cheese_ \- **Thoughts**

 _"I will kill that bastard!"_ \- **Whispering and/or mumbling.**

* * *

It was just another afternoon at the UA dorms.

Outside the windows, the sun was setting early, a characteristic of Mid-November. The majority of Class 1-A was sprawled across the place, doing various activities.

Some students were relaxing on the chairs littered around the common room. Others were in the kitchen, cooking food in preparation for that night's dinner.

One student, Izuku Midoriya, was sitting on the couch in front of the tv. He was furiously writing down every single detail from a recently released All Might documentary.

" _Allmightwas220cmtallandweighedapproximately274kgathisprime-_ "

"Shut the fuck up Deku! Quit your shitty mumbling and let me sleep!" yelled out Katsuki Bakugou. He was one of the most powerful students in Class 1-A, although his personality left much to be desired.

"Eep! S-Sorry Kacchan!"

"Hey, relax Bakugou. Why don't we go out and do something?" asked Eijiro Kirishima. While not as powerful as some of the other students, there wasn't a single classmate that had negative feelings towards the manly red-haired student.

"Hell no! I'd rather sleep than hang around you, shitty hair!"

Right then, Denki Kaminari decided to join in the conversation. "Don't worry about him. 'Kacchan' is just really into Midoriya's mumblin-"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE DUNCE FACE! I DARE YOU!"

"AH! Don't kill me please!"

Laughs erupted from all of the students who were witnessing this. Bakugou's reactions were always a source of entertainment for the class, even if the language was a bit crude.

"Hey Deku!" shouted Ochaco Uraraka, walking down the stairs with Tsuyu Asui. "What's going on?" She took a seat next to Izuku on the couch.

"Kacchan." It was all he needed to say for the two to understand.

"Who is he threatening this time, ribbit?" asked Asui.

"It's Kaminari. I didn't quite catch what he said though…"

"AHHH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE TOO SLEEPY TO DO ANYTHINGGG!" cried out Kaminari. It turned out Bakugou wasn't in a very forgiving mood and decided to chase the electric-quirked student around the common room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

" _What a mad banquet of darkness,_ " mumbled Fumikage Tokoyami to himself.

It seemed like the chaos would last for a while, if not for the intervention of a certain black-haired beauty.

"Attention everyone! I require assistance preparing dinner tonight. Who wishes to assist me?" asked Momo Yaoyorozu.

"I can do it! As long as you promise that you'll let me-" began Minoru Mineta, before abruptly being cut off by a very long tongue.

"She didn't mean you, Mineta," said Asui.

"I'll do it!" declared Rikido Sato, who was the unofficial best chef in the whole class.

"Yay! We'll get Sato's sweets tonight!" cried out Ashido Mina.

Uraraka was overjoyed with this turn of events. "Wow! Isn't this great, Deku?"

No response.

"Deku?"

Izuku didn't hear anything about the last minute or so. His brain was focused on one thing, and one thing only:

" _You're telling me that there was a line of All Might plushies that only had twenty-seven of them made? How could I not know this information?! I'm a failure of an All Might historian! Ihavetogetthisinformationdownnow!_ "

Once Izuku had entered into one of his mumbling sessions, the only ways to snap him out were to either have Bakugou yell something or to shake him out of it.

And considering the explosive kid was currently punishing Kaminari, there was only one option Uraraka could do.

"Deku! Snap out of it!"

"Ack!" Izuku's head suddenly snapped upwards. "W-Was I mumbling a-again?"

With a sigh, Uraraka nodded.

"S-Sorry! It's just that there's so much information on All Might!"

"Hey man, it's alright," chimed in Kirishima. "I think your fanboying of All Might is pretty manly!"

"T-Thanks Kirishima. By the way, what are we having for dinner?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but Sato and Yaoyorozu are cooking, so it's bound to be good!" said Uraraka. "There's nothing better than-"

"We don't have enough ingredients to make curry!" cried out Yaoyorozu.

Suddenly, the whole dorm went quiet for a few seconds. Then everything fell apart.

"NOOOO! What do we do?!" cried out Kaminari, who was still being ruthlessly punished by Bakugou.

"That is not very good," Mezo Shoji commented.

"Without curry, we won't be able to truly savor Sato's sweets!" Toru Hagakure declared.

"Calm down Class 1-A!" shouted one voice louder than the rest. "As students of UA, we must hold ourselves to a higher standard! Panicking will do us no good!"

That was Tenya Iida, the class representative. With just a couple words, he was able to calm down everyone's shouting.

"He's right. Just crying will not solve our dilemma," said Yaoyorozu. "Someone needs to go out and pick up ingredients. We still have some time before curfew hits."

"I'll go!" exclaimed Izuku, who felt a little guilty about not helping with dinner earlier. "There's a store not very far from UA. It shouldn't take me very long to get the items."

"Perfect! Anyone else want to go?".

"I can come along if you want," Shoto Todoroki offered.

"Thanks Todoroki, but I think I can handle this one on my own. You go help out the others!"

After receiving the list of ingredients, Izuku grabbed his bag and a coat, before running to the teacher dorms. His teacher's name was Shouta Aizawa, also known as the pro hero Eraserhead.

Ever since the dorm system was put into place, students who wished to leave campus had to let their homeroom teacher know and sign a request to leave campus. After all, if a student was missing, it would give them an idea of where they were.

He knocked on the door to the dorms and waited for someone to open the door. It didn't take long, although instead of Aizawa, it was Present Mic who opened the door.

"Oh, hey little listener! What are you doing out here?"

"P-Present Mic! We, uh, r-ran out of ingredients for Curry. I need to fill out a request to g-go grab some," explained Izuku, stuttering a bit.

"Ah! Don't worry, I'll get Shouta out for you!" Mic closed the door again, which was followed by loud shouting. This seemed to go on for a few minutes, until the door opened again.

Standing there was Mr. Aizawa, who was looking extremely tired, as he always did. "Come in."

Izuku did so, following his teacher to a table. There was a stack of request forms sitting on it.

"Fill out a form. Make sure you're back by curfew. If you aren't, I'll expel you," Aizawa said with a deadpan tone. It caused Izuku to get chills down his back, especially since he knew that Aizawa was serious.

Once he finished filling out the form, Aizawa took a look over it to ensure it was completed properly.

"Looks good. See you soon, problem child."

* * *

" _Meatmeatmeat…_ here it is!"

Izuku was browsing the store, making sure that he was getting all of the ingredients on his list. He'd already gotten most of what was on his list, with meat being the last item he needed.

After he checked out everything, he began his trek back to UA. The good news was that it was only a 15-20 minute walk, so it shouldn't take very long to get back.

That was assuming, of course, that there were no interferences.

As Izuku was walking, he heard shouting from one of the alleyways next to him. Since it was in Izuku's nature to help whoever he could, he immediately dropped the bag of ingredients and ran in.

In the alleyway, there were three people. One of them, who seemed to have a mutant quirk based off a bear, was lying on the floor, unconscious. The other two had no visible quirks and were rummaging through the person's stuff and taking any valuables.

"Stop!" Izuku shouted at the two robbers. Both of their heads shot up and turned towards him with a glare. When they saw his face, however, the glare melted into a face of shock and fear.

"I-It's one of the UA brats!" one of them exclaimed. "Why are they here?!"

"Don't know! We have to get out of here!" the other shouted. He stood up and abruptly pulled out a gun out of his pocket. "Walk away or I'll shoot!"

Izuku was a bit shocked at the reveal of a gun, but he forcefully calmed himself down. He was glad that they weren't pointing the gun at the unconscious person, but that could change quickly.

First, he tried to be diplomatic.

"I don't want to hurt you! Just come with me and I promise you won't be badly punished!"

"Screw that! Every hero that ever says that just lies!" the gun holder shouted back.

_Well, that didn't work._

Thankfully, he had his provisional license on him.

_One For All… Full Cowling!_

In the blink of an eye, Izuku knocked the gun out of his hands. Before the gun holder could retaliate, he was suddenly knocked onto the floor by a well-placed kick.

Within a few seconds, he did the same to the other robber. They were both lying on the ground, with Izuku forcefully holding their bodies down so they couldn't get back up.

"It's over! Give up!" He was hoping they would, because with both of his arms occupied, he couldn't call the police.

"Ugh… can't move!" cried out one of the robbers. "Disappearer, you might have to use your quirk!"

"What?! But this guy is just a kid!" the other shouted.

"If you don't, then we'll be caught and rotting in a cell for the rest of our lives!"

"The police and heroes will be on our asses if I use it!"

"But we'll already be gone by the time they find out. Just do it already!"

_What are they talking about? The most they could get would be a year for robbery-._

_Wait. 'Disappearer'?_

"It's not worth it!"

"Do it! Not doing it would mean our lives are over! Think, Disappearer! We'll never be free again!"

Izuku recalled seeing an article a few days ago about a new villain on the loose. While they didn't have an official name, everyone nicknamed them "The Disappearer" thanks to their quirk that made people disappear with just a touch.

Thankfully, very few people have been affected by the quirk, but even just one civilian was too much for the heroes.

"But it's just a kid!"

"A kid that will turn us in with zero hesitation!"

There was little footage of the incidents with Disappearer, but from what footage was available, Izuku deduced that his quirk worked with any contact with the person.

_Which means-_

After a moment of hesitation, 'Disappearer' finally relented. "Please forgive me, UA!"

Before Izuku could move his arms away from the villain, all of the sound in the world suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Izuku tried opening his eyes, but he found that task supremely difficult.

" _Ugh… w-what happened…_ " Sound was slowly returning to his ears, although there wasn't a lot of noise occurring at the moment.

It took him a few minutes, but Izuku was finally able to force his eyes open. What he saw was the wall of an alleyway.

 _Why am I in an alleyway?_ It confused Izuku, until the memories of the fight he had hit him. He was fighting two robbers and was winning, when-

_Disappearer! He must have used his quirk on me! But if I'm here, then it didn't work!_

Feeling satisfied that the villain's quirk didn't work, Izuku put all his strength into pushing himself off the ground. He turned his head around, seeing if the three people were still inside the alleyway.

Unfortunately, he was the only one. All that was left in the alleyway was his own body and his bag from school. _Dang it! They must have gotten away! I hope the unconscious person got away unharmed._

However, Izuku realized two things that weren't right. One: it was nighttime. Which meant that it was past curfew at UA.

"Oh no! I-I'm going to get expelled for this!" he cried out. The only way he wasn't going to get expelled was a miracle.

_Wait…_

_I don't remember there being skyscrapers in Musutafu._

Izuku was staring straight up into the sky, noticing that the alleyway he was in was squished between two buildings that were taller than any near UA. Both buildings seemed like they would belong in Tokyo instead. Which should have been impossible.

" _Maybe that's his quirk! The ability to teleport other people! Imagine the possibilities! He could teleport first responders to disaster sites andmakesurethatthepeoplearesafe! Or maybe-"_.

Before Izuku could fall further into his mumbling spree, he shook himself out of it. _No! I need to get back to UA as soon as possible. I'll call Mr. Aizawa and explain the situation._

However, when Izuku pulled out his phone and tried calling his teacher, he noticed that he had no service at all. _What? Maybe it's because I'm in the middle of an alleyway._

He walked out of the alleyway, expecting to see the skyline of Tokyo towering above him. While Izuku had never been to Tokyo before, he has seen an embarrassingly high number of All Might fights in the city, so he had an idea of what the city looked like.

"...Huh?"

And Izuku knew for a fact that this was definitely not Tokyo.

"W-Where am I?!"

All of the buildings he could see looked far more technologically advanced than a typical building. Not only that, but there were wind turbines every block.

_I've heard of some cities in Europe using high levels of renewable energy, but not to this degree!_

It was as if someone took UA and Mei Hatsume's creations and used them to build an entire city. Hell, Izuku could even see some robots cleaning up the streets and sidewalks.

To make his confusion even worse, there was a storefront in front of him that was clearly written in Kanji. Which meant he was somewhere in Japan.

Izuku stood there in shock for a few minutes, his brain trying to process the change in scenery. He was snapped out of this when, in the corner of his eye, he saw a huge laser shooting up into space.

 _I-I think I'm dreaming._ For safe measure, Izuku pinched himself, but it didn't snap him out of any dreams. _Fine, I'm not dreaming. I think I need to ask someone where I am._

Right then, he suddenly heard voices from behind him. Izuku whirled his head around, only to see four girls walking down the alleyway. Unfortunately, thanks to the darkness, he couldn't pick out their features at all.

"-it necessary to make their deaths so slow?"

"It was their fault for pathetically trying to put up a defense against us."

"Wow Mugino, even that's a little bit extreme for you."

 _U-Uh… This conversation sounds scary!_ Even so, Izuku was desperate for information on his location.

"H-Hey!" Izuku shouted, causing the girl's conversations to come to a halt. "C-Can one of you tell m-me where I am?"

All four girl's heads snapped to Izuku, which sent a shiver down his back. His danger sense was blaring right now, urging him to get the hell out of there.

"Oh? And who do we have here?"

"Someone who definitely hit their head on a rock. Who the hell forgets where they are?"

"Huh, they aren't radiating any AIM fields. That's-"

"Why don't we indulge their request? He seems super weak! There's no way he would be able to beat us like that!"

_W-What in the world were those terms? I've never heard of them before. And why am I getting a bad feeling about this?_

"Fine then. You're in Academy City, District 15. Also, you're in an alleyway."

"What? A-Academy City? I've never h-heard of it."

The four girls fell into silence. They were staring at Izuku with expressions of bewilderment.

"Wow, I think this guy actually did hit his head on a rock."

"What kind of dumbass has never heard of Academy City?!". Suddenly, a bright green orb appeared next to the girl who said that. "Now I'm convinced you're screwing with us!"

"HUH?! N-No! I genuinely didn't k-know anything!" Izuku was backing up now while grasping his bag, prepared to use One For All if things continued to escalate. However, thanks to the light from the floating orb, Izuku could finally make out their appearances.

The girl who said odd terms like "AIM field" had shoulder-length black hair. For some reason, she was wearing a tracksuit, but Izuku did not want to know why, for fear that it would be something terrifying.

The one who called Izuku "super weak" had blonde hair and blue eyes. On her head was a beret, although he couldn't tell what color it was exactly.

The third girl that told Izuku his location seemed like the youngest one there. All he could see was that she had short brown hair in a style similar to Uraraka.

And finally, the current biggest threat to his survival: the one with the green orbs. She had soft tea-colored hair and brown eyes. Izuku could definitely tell that she was beautiful, enough that she could have passed for a model. If the situation was different, he might have gotten very flustered.

"Sorry dude, but once Mugino gets mad, there's no getting out of it."

A green laser suddenly shot from the orb, nearly hitting Izuku. It was only thanks to his UA training that he was able to dodge such an attack.

Determining correctly that his life was severely at risk, Izuku activated One For All and ran away from the alleyway as fast as he could. This action surprised the four girls, who had assumed that he was too weak to do anything.

"I thought you said you couldn't detect an AIM field, Takitsubo?!"

"I swear he didn't have one!"

While they were arguing back in the alleyway, Izuku had already placed enough distance between him and the deadly girls for them to have a difficult time following.

He was panting slightly, due to how quickly he dashed out of there. Thinking back, it was probably a bad idea to ask four people that were talking about killing.

" _But that was a cool quirk! I don't know what it does though. Can it be controlled like a laser beam? How hot does-"_ Izuku shook himself out of his mumbling sprawl. _Focus Izuku! I need to learn more about this place._

Izuku wandered around a little bit, before he came upon a large shopping area. Nearly all of the stores were closed, but there were several screens that displayed information about the weather and any recent news.

"...HUH?!"

It also showed the date, which currently displayed July 28, 2004.

"Is this screen b-broken?!" Izuku cried out. "This is t-the wrong date!" Combined with the fact that he had never heard of Academy City, he was starting to think of other possibilities.

 _Am I stuck in a secret city made by the Hero Commission?!_ _Is this a new training facility made by Nezu?! What is this place?!_

None of those guesses were correct, although they weren't the worst guesses out there.

" _No, I need to calm down. There's definitely an explanation for this. If I was teleported by that villain, then he didn't know what his quirk did,"_ Izuku began mumbling. " _None of the other people he teleported have been found at all, which means…"_

Izuku's brain suddenly came to a screeching halt. " _W-Wait.. No! That can't be right! Come on, I have to be missing something. B-But the date and the city that doesn't and has never existed! It c-can't be that, but the logic lines up…_ "

After his brain desperately tried thinking of a few other possible explanations, Izuku was forced to reach a single conclusion.

"I-I'm in a d-different universe."


	2. The Dark and Light of Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter gets a little bit gruesome. If you'd rather not read that, skip the part between the first and second line separations.

Normal Text - **Story telling**

"Hey there!" - **Dialogue**

 _I like cheese_ \- **Thoughts**

 _"I will kill that bastard!"_ \- **Whispering and/or mumbling.**

* * *

"I-I'm in a d-different universe."

Once that realization struck Izuku Midoriya, it was enough for him to despair. He placed his head in his palms and had a slight mental meltdown.

_W-Why me..._

However, Izuku's brain would not allow any meltdowns to last long. So naturally, it moved to the most pressing issue: How would he return to his own world?

The first thought was the use of "Quirks". He remembered that, moments ago, he was just attacked with a girl that used green orbs to fire lasers. " _If there are quirks, then there must be a power just like the one that sent me here! Maybe-_ "

Izuku quickly halted that line of thinking. " _Don't be dumb! If I'm right and this really is a different universe, then any rules for powers might be different than from my world. Maybe that girl is the only person in the whole world with a power._ "

Right now, he didn't know anything about this place. When someone is left with no knowledge, the only choice they have is to research.

After letting his own brain cool down for a minute, Izuku pulled out his phone again. Unfortunately, just like in the alleyway, there was no service. To make matters worse, none of the Wi-Fi connections would work with his phone.

 _Dang it!_ While he half expected it to not work, it was still a massive let down. His only options left were finding a public place, like a library, or buying a new phone.

Well, Izuku could also ask someone, but the last time he asked anyone for information, he nearly got ripped apart by green lasers.

Regardless of which option he picked, he had to get moving. Just standing around and doing nothing would do Izuku no good in moving forward with any plans.

He grasped his backpack firmly and observed his surroundings. If that girl wasn't lying, he was currently in an area known as District 15. Izuku had no idea where that was or what that meant exactly, but he figured he would find out soon enough.

Before he could start moving, however, he felt a strange presence behind him. Izuku whirled around, worried that it was the same girl from before and that she was here to finish off the job.

But there was no one there.

_Huh, that's-_

A sudden bang resounded from where he was facing before. Next thing Izuku knew, he was slipping into unconsciousness.

_-weird…_

* * *

For the second time that day, Izuku was struggling to open his eyes.

_Ugh… not again…_

Unlike last time, however, he couldn't freely move his body. Something was keeping him restrained.

"Oh ho ho! The unknown subject has finally woken up!"

"...W-Who's…. t-there?" Izuku groggily asked, finally managing to get his eyes open. He could make out a tall figure wearing a lab coat, but everything else was still blurry.

"I'm so very glad you asked! The name's Kihara Kazuma! I'll be your careholder for the time being!"

Of the many questions lingering in Izuku's mind, he went with the shortest one that he thought of.

"...W-Why?"

"Oh! The subject goes for an unexpected question! Of course, such a fascinating arrival would go for that route! You see here, this lovely Kihara was incredibly bored! I was stalking the cameras, looking for some new test subjects, when suddenly, you appeared!"

 _O-Oh, cameras. But the way he said it was really creepy._ While Izuku was having those thoughts, his vision was gradually clearing up. He could see that his arms were restrained by metal clamps, although he could still move his fingers freely.

The lab coat person took a few steps closer to the quirk user, giving a grin that sent chills down Izuku's spine. "I thought you were just another one of those teleporting espers who messed something up! But then a generous lady tried observing your AIM field and declared that you had none! Oh how shocking that was!"

 _Teleporting e-esper? Is that what their powers are called?_ Even as he had those thoughts, Izuku was figuring out the limits to his movement. When he tried moving his legs, they refused to budge. He figured that they were restrained as well.

"Then to make things even more surprising, you ran away in an instant! Oh how surprising it was to witness that! I just had to find out about you for myself!"

During the Kihara's explanation, Izuku's eyes were wandering around the room that he was currently in. As he did so, his face quickly paled at the sight he was seeing.

The room was full of computers and capsules. Thankfully, the capsules were empty and didn't currently hold anything. Well, as far as he could see. The computers also seemed rather innocent and didn't suggest anything nefarious.

Then what made Izuku's face pale so quickly? It wasn't the capsules nor the computers, but rather what was next to the chair he was in.

They were machines that held a high number of sharp objects, some of which looked like they should be kept far away from any humans. In addition to that, there were some other odd looking objects that Izuku had never seen before.

"Oh my! It looks like you've spotted my tools!", Kazuma fake gasped, taking another step closer to the green haired teen. "Those are my best friends! I really wanted them all to meet you, so I'm hoping that you can become friends with them!"

The danger level suddenly increased ten-fold and Izuku began panicking slightly. _I need to get out of here! This scientist is crazy!_

Unbeknownst to the quirk user, One For All was rising under his skin, ready to be unleashed at the flick of a finger.

"I've taken precautions too! My metal is so strong that not even the #7 could break out of it!" cried out the scientist, finally moving away from Izuku. "I just simply can't let my subject be free! That would make me so sad!"

The scientist was currently staring at Izuku with the second scariest eyes he'd ever seen ( _the scariest being the Nomu from USJ_ ). They had a look of utter glee, as if the scientist was restraining some sort of excitement. His own fear was rising so quickly that he didn't notice his fists clench in panic.

"Oh, my best friends are ready! Please be gentle with them!" That was all the warning Izuku got, before the machines next to him suddenly _stabbed_ sharp objects into his arms.

Pain quickly flooded his system and overloaded his senses. It almost felt worse than his injuries at the training camp, due to the sheer suddenness of it.

His primal instinct kicked in and he flicked his thumb, middle and ring fingers. And since One For All was bubbling under his skin, it unleashed a massive wind force that was very dangerous for anyone near it.

The stabbing pain dulled slightly and Izuku's brain was in a daze for a minute. He thought he could hear the screams of a certain scientist and the sounds of machinery being destroyed, but he couldn't tell.

When he snapped out of the daze, however, his eyes widened in the new sight in front of him.

The entire room was a mess. Debris and machine parts were laying all over the place. The scientist that was intent on torturing Izuku was laying on the far side of the room, appearing to be unconscious.

_D-Did I do this?!_

While the machines that held the sharp objects next to him were mostly unharmed, they were now unactivated and remained dormant. In addition to that, the metal clamps on his arms and legs were open, allowing Izuku to leave the cursed chair he was sitting in.

He suspected that he might have accidentally destroyed the power source, which triggered a failsafe and deactivated the machines. Though, Izuku wasn't entirely sure.

When he tried to get off the chair, however, he felt a surge of pain shoot down his right arm. Looking down to see why, his face paled at the sight.

Even though the sharp objects weren't inside his right arm for very long, they still got far. As a result, his arm was bleeding profusely. If he didn't get medical assistance soon… it wouldn't be pretty.

To make matters worse for him, three of his fingers were now bruised and mangled up. The immense damage to his right arm forced him to support it with his left arm.

_I-I can't b-believe this… Why does this happen to me?!_

In the corner of his eye, Izuku noticed his backpack was laying on the side of the room, unharmed from the destruction. Now that he thought about it, _why_ did he bring the backpack to the store in the first place?

"W-Whatever the r-reason is…. I can't l-lose it!" Izuku declared to himself. It was the only connection he had to his old world, since his phone… was not anywhere to be found.

Still cradling his arm, he stumbled over to the backpack and tried to pick it up. It was an arduous task, considering the constant dulling pain in his arm, but he was able to manage.

While the damage to his arm was terrible, Izuku has been in worse conditions.

Still, the pain gave an idea. He zipped open the backpack and peered into it, seeing if he had anything to wrap around his arm. Before he could look far, though, a thought occurred to him.

_W-Wait… I had a coat earlier! Where did that go?_

Izuku looked around the room again, but there was no sign of any coats laying around. He must have lost it somewhere or had it taken.

He checked his backpack more thoroughly, but all he had was one of his hero notebooks, his wallet ( _So that's why I brought my bag!)_ , a small All Might keychain ( _W-Why is that in here?!)_ and...

... _that's it? I swore there was more in here._

Without anything to wrap his arm, he had no choice but to get out of here and find medical assistance as soon as he could.

Izuku slung his backpack over his left shoulder and slowly walked over to the doorway. Before he walked out of the room, however, he turned his head to the unconscious scientist.

Nearly everyone else would have just walked out of the room without a second thought about the Kihara. Hell, some people would have even killed them to ensure that they stayed down.

Izuku, however, wanted to be a hero.

He wasn't crazy enough to help his torturer heal, but he didn't want to see someone die from his own actions. So he took a few steps over to the scientist and checked for a pulse.

_H-He's still alive. I don't see any cuts anywhere either. Guess all I need to d-do is move the body a little bit._

Despite the fact that his right arm was in a terrible condition, he still used it to move the Kihara's body into a more comfortable position. If he was still in his own world, Izuku would have called the police at this point. However, he wasn't sure if the police were a thing here.

Also, well, he doesn't have a phone to use.

After double-checking the scientist to ensure he was fine, Izuku walked out of the room and into the hallway. At the end, he could see the exit not very far.

He entered the hallway normally, still cradling his right arm but not paying attention to the large amount of blood spewing from his wounds. He was focused on getting to the exit quickly, without applying too much pain to his arm.

Had he left Kazuma Kihara alone, he would have succeeded just fine.

Shortly after entering the hallway, Izuku's vision suddenly got blurry. His senses were starting to fade out again, just as they had earlier in the streets before being kidnapped.

This was the result of not stopping the bleeding that began earlier. By not doing enough about it, he put himself at a severe risk.

_I… need to….. g-get out….. of here….._

He was desperate to reach the exit. Izuku needed medical attention and he already messed up by not trying harder to stop his bleeding.

His steps became more sloppy and his vision began swirling. The low levels of blood in his body were taking its toll quickly. Before long, Izuku would collapse and fall unconscious. If no one found him and/or didn't get assistance quick enough...

He would die.

But Izuku refused to let that stop him.

The door still seemed so far away, but he continued fighting against his failing body and kept walking.

A trail of blood followed him, coloring the floor red. But he continued to move forward and, despite all odds, he reached the door. He used every muscle in his body to push it open.

Why did he refuse to stop moving?

The door swung open, dumping Izuku into the streets of the city. It was still dark outside, but he wasn't done yet.

Why would someone, who would risk his own life to save one person, refuse to die?

He took a few more steps towards the streetlight, so he could be seen by someone. The blood continued to drip behind him, but Izuku didn't notice it.

For someone like Izuku Midoriya, the answer was simple.

A few more steps were taken, before his vision and legs finally gave out on him. A bleeding boy fell onto the concrete sidewalk, slipping into unconsciousness underneath a streetlamp.

He still wanted to save everyone.

* * *

That night was a very busy night for Anti-Skill.

Aiho Yomikawa had been called to seven different areas since midnight. It shouldn't even be legal working for that long, but Anti-Skill needed all hands on deck.

After solving an usual case at a nearby school, Yomikawa was wandering the streets of District 7. Normally, that would have been something within Judgement's jurisdiction, but the late time forced Anti-Skill to take over instead. She was reflecting on the details of the case that was just resolved.

_What kind of massive pervert group goes into a school and plans a huge operation, just to place HD cameras in the girl's locker room? Especially at the start of summer break?_

Indeed, it was an extremely unusual case. If she was in charge of that operation, she would have done things differently.

N-Not that she would have done such an operation in the first place!

Yomikawa turned right into a street filled with boarding houses. It wasn't a far distance from the school to her apartment in Family Side, so she opted to walk instead of driving.

The street she was on was quiet and empty. It was not as clean as some of the other areas of District 7, but it was still a relatively safe street to walk at night. The streetlamps illuminated the sidewalk and road, so it wasn't that bad.

Except, as Yomikawa kept walking down the sidewalk, she felt that something was very wrong.

It was very faint at first, but she could smell blood. It was a smell that she despised, because it usually meant that an operation wasn't going very well.

She ran forward, intent on finding the source of the blood. The smell got stronger as she got closer to the halfway point of the street. It didn't take long for Yomikawa to reach the source of the blood.

A strange green-haired boy was unconscious on the sidewalk, his right arm spewing out blood at a frighteningly fast rate. Three of his fingers were severely bruised and mangled to a very unnatural degree.

 _Who could have done this?_ She took a quick look around, but there was no one else in the streets.

Yomikawa quickly pulled out her phone and called an ambulance. Whilst doing that, she absently noted that there was a small trail of blood behind the boy leading to one of the boarding houses.

But she wasn't going to worry about that this instant. Once she confirmed that help was on the way, Yomikawa took off her anti-skill coat and wrapped it around the boy's arm, hoping to halt the blood.

She wasn't going to allow a child to die on her watch.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya, for the third time in 24 hours, was struggling to open his eyes.

" _U-Ugh…_ why do I feel so tired..."

He expected to see his dorm room at UA filled with All Might merchandise. But instead, he only saw a white ceiling. When Izuku moved his body up, all he saw was a blank white room with a window to the right of his bed.

"Huh? I-Is this a hospital?! Why am I-"

And then the memories of last night finally struck him. He was teleported to a city in an alternate universe, got attacked by a girl with green laser orbs and was kidnapped by a crazy scientist. Izuku fell unconscious and nearly died from the blood loss, yet here he was, safe and sound.

Actually… was he safe?

Did the scientist get back up and take him again? Or did a different scientist take his body and send him to a "hospital" that was really a secret laboratory that performed illegal experiments that violated numerous human rights?!

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Izuku jumped in surprise. He nervously turned his head to his left and saw a frog-faced doctor standing next to his bed. The doctor was giving a small smile to the green-haired teen.

"H-Hi?" Izuku timidly greeted the doctor.

"Good afternoon. How are you doing?"

"U-Uh.. I think I'm doing ok… W-Wait, where am I?!"

"Glad to hear that you seem to be in good condition. As for your question, you're in District 7's hospital."

The District 7 part meant nothing to Izuku, but the hospital part made him relax slightly. It sounded safe and official to him. Especially since he has been in _a lot_ of hospitals.

"Are you aware of the details surrounding your injuries? Specifically, what occurred to your right arm?"

"O-Oh!" He thought about it for a moment. "Well, s-sort of. My brain is a l-little hazy on the details."

"That's alright. I can go more in detail about the specifics later. Do you think you're in a well enough condition to answer some questions from Anti-Skill?".

 _Anti-Skill? Are they like the police force here?_ "U-Uh, can y-you tell me a b-bit about Anti-Skill?"

"Ah, you aren't from around here? I did suspect that, with that hair color," the doctor joked. "But as I am a doctor, I'll do my best to fulfill my patient's requests. Anti-Skill are the group of people who help keep the peace in this city. They're basically Academy City's police force."

 _So my guess was correct._ "I s-see. B-By chance, do you k-know who brought me here?" He wanted to thank whoever it was for not leaving him to die.

"I do know. But unfortunately, I cannot bring them here right now. I can contact them, however, if that's what you want."

Izuku thought about it for a minute, before shaking his head. "N-no, I don't want to f-force them to come. But t-thank you."

"I understand. I apologize for shifting the topic, but let's move back to my previous question." The frog-faced doctor turned his head to the monitors next to Izuku's bed and checked the data. "Do you think you're well enough to answer some questions from Anti-Skill right now?"

He considered the request in his head, then nodded. "I-I think so. Can I-I just stay here?"

"Of course. That was the plan anyways."

Soon after, the doctor left the room. After a few minutes of waiting, an Anti-Skill officer walked in, full uniform, and asked a few questions surrounding Izuku's injury. They explained how another officer had found him laying down on the sidewalk with a badly bleeding arm.

When they asked a question about if he was attacked, Izuku responded with his experience. "T-This weird scientist called h-himself Kihara Kazuma. He used a machine to s-stab me with some really s-sharp objects."

The officer's eyes widened slightly at the mention of 'Kihara', but Izuku didn't notice it. "A-And then I accidentally used my-"

Before he continued, Izuku cut himself off. He realized that this world likely didn't know what a "Quirk" was, as evidenced by the scientist apparently doing all of his actions to research more into his powers.

"Used your what?" the Anti-Skill officer motioned for him to continue.

"I-I accidentally u-used my… ability t-to blow him away." When the officer merely nodded, Izuku let out a sigh of relief. Looked like he was in the clear for now. After a couple more questions, the officer stood up.

"Ok, I think that's all of the details we needed. I only have one more question for you."

"G-Go ahead."

"Where are you from?"

And just like that, Izuku's situation got a lot more stressful.

"H-Huh? W-W-What do y-you m-mean?" His stuttering wasn't really convincing anyone.

"Anti-Skill has checked all of our databases, and your identity has not appeared anywhere there. Are you perhaps an illegal immigrant?".

How would Izuku respond to a question like that?! Should he make up a lie? Or tell the truth about where he came from?

He'd rather tell the truth, but he knew that was a terrible idea. One, he didn't know who he could trust with this information. And two, they would probably think he was crazy.

_Wait… that scientist mentioned teleporter espers right? I-I don't know what esper means, but the teleporting part is important!_

Sometimes, the best lies were ones made from half-truths. Izuku used this to his advantage.

"O-Oh, right! T-This might sound w-weird, but I think I was t-teleported here."

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Elaborate what you mean by that."

"W-Well, I was in…" Izuku paused for a second, thinking of how to phrase his location. He didn't want to say Mustafu, for fear that the city didn't exist. "...Shizuoka prefecture, g-going home from grocery shopping, when suddenly, I f-felt something touch my shoulder. I d-don't quite remember what h-happened after that, but I woke up in a-an alleyway here. T-That's all, I think."

The Anti-Skill officer was silent for a few moments. "If that's the case, do you have anyone we can contact to let them know you're ok?"

_I didn't think about that! You useless Deku!_

"U-Um….. n-no I d-don't. E-Everyone I know i-is gone."

Izuku didn't realize how that sounded until the words came out. He winced at how it sounded, as if everyone was dead.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I apologize for asking. Do you at least have a residence?"

"N-No."

The officer was starting to feel bad for asking these questions. It was painting a depressing picture for the green haired teen.

"Did you have anything on you when you teleported?"

Izuku began shaking his head, but then remembered that he did. "Oh yeah, my backpack! W-Where is it?"

"I have it right here," said a new voice. The Anti-Skill officer turned their head to the door with widened eyes. "I can deal with this boy. You can go now."

"O-Of course, Yomikawa!" The original officer bowed, before leaving the room, leaving Izuku with the new person. She was a tall female, with body proportions that left the quirk user slightly flustered just by looking at her.

"U-Uh, w-who are y-you?" Izuku asked.

"The name's Yomikawa Aiho. I'm the person that found you in the streets. I'm also an Anti-Skill operative, just like the one that was in here before."

"O-Oh!" Izuku's eyes widened slightly. "But the d-doctor said that he couldn't bring the p-person who saved me here."

"Did he now? Guess I'll have to consider giving that frog-faced guy a lesson." Yomikawa cracked her fists with an evil grin as she said that.

"Ah! Please don't do that! H-He's been nice to me!"

"Ha ha! I was just kidding. But you know, I overheard a little bit of the conversation you had. Were you seriously teleported here from outside of the city?"

Izuku nodded. "I-I'm pretty s-sure t-that's what h-happened." _Quit stuttering, fool!_

Yomikawa, for some reason, suddenly lowered her voice and moved closer to Izuku, making him get more flustered. "Ok. I sort of broke protocol for this, so you better appreciate it. Normally, us Anti-Skill operatives have to do a full sweep of any belongings for suspicious characters like you."

"H-Huh?!"

"You failed to show up on any databases. That automatically made you suspicious in the eyes of the higher ups. However, luckily for you, you weren't marked suspicious until you already arrived at the hospital."

"A-A-And?"

"I checked your backpack earlier, just to see that you weren't some terrorist who failed on their mission or something. You had no bombs, which was good. However, your wallet was inside there. Since we needed to make sure you weren't on any wanted lists, I checked it for any identification."

Izuku's face went slightly pale when it occurred to him what the only real identification he had was.

To showcase what she meant, Yomikawa took out his wallet from the backpack. She opened it and pulled out an ID card. Only it wasn't a typical identification card used in Japan.

It was Izuku's provisional hero license.

"'Izuku Midoriya', that's your name, right? Can you explain to me what this is?"

He gulped. How was he going to get out of this one? Would he have to tell the truth? Or would he lie about it?

"And if you're curious as to why I didn't just immediately hand this over to the others, it's because I'm sure you have a real story. The higher ups would just throw you into jail without a word. But don't try anything with me."

With a short amount of time, the only option he could think of was to wing it.

"I-I-It's a p-provisional h-h-hero l-license. It a-allows me to u-use my a-ability in p-public." He was so nervous that the stammering was far worse than it normally would be.

Yomikawa raised an eyebrow at this. "You said you were outside of Academy City, correct? I do not believe that there are regulations on power usage in Japan, so that makes this useless. And why is it called a 'Hero' license?"

 _Crap! I've ruined it!_ Izuku was sweating bullets, his brain desperately trying to think of a way out of the situation he put himself in. Unfortunately, the only solution he thought of was telling the whole truth about his existence here. Or at least enough to satisfy the lady.

Well that, or making up some story about it being a fake license for a gym or a club, but Izuku didn't trust himself in pulling that off without any doubts from the other side.

With a heavy sigh, Izuku left himself to his fate. "A-Are you going to b-believe what I say?"

Yomikawa gave a questioning look at this. "This is Academy City. Many crazy things have occurred here. Whatever has happened to you, I think I can handle it."

A small smile appeared on Izuku's face. "We'll s-see about that. I'd a-also prefer if y-you didn't tell others."

"I can't make any promises, kid, but I'll try my best." She also gave a small smile.

With that, Izuku began his story. He explained how he was from another universe where the majority of the population had powers. In order to manage these powers, you couldn't use them in public unless you had a hero license. These allowed you to use your powers in order to save people and stop villains from committing crimes.

He went on to explain how he got sent here by a villain with the power to teleport people to other universes, but that they didn't know about it themselves. He briefly mentioned what occurred when he got here, including what occurred with the laser girl and the scientist, before ending with him fainting.

At the end of it, Yomikawa was staring at Izuku with wide eyes. "W-Wow, that was certainly not what I was expecting."

Izuku let out a small laugh. "W-What would you have e-expected?"

"Hmm… something like a gym license or a club."

_You mean that could have worked?!_

She was silent for a little bit afterwards, going over everything Izuku said in her head. It was a world changing viewpoint, so it only made sense that it would take time for it to sink in. After a few minutes, she spoke up again.

"To be honest, I thought you were crazy at first. And to be honest, I think you still are a little bit. But all of that explains a few things, like your sudden appearance and the date listed on here."

_That's… good?_

"I may just be a teacher and Anti-Skill operative, but even I know how dangerous this information can be. I'll try my best to keep this information hidden."

That small kindness was enough for Izuku's eyes to suddenly burst with water, as if he was a water hydrant. "T-Thank you s-so much!"

"Hey, no problem kid. Although, maybe stop flooding the hospital bed."

"Eep! S-Sorry about t-that." Izuku wiped his eyes with his hands, but some tears still leaked out. "O-Oh, and thank you for s-saving me last night!"

"Once again, it's no problem. I couldn't bear the thought of letting a kid die in the streets like that. And it is my job to help keep the peace in this city."

They were silent for a few moments, before Yomikawa spoke up again. "Well, I have to leave now. But don't worry, I'll be back. Chances are that you'll need an actual ID now, so I'll get you that. We'll also have to discuss what to do from here."

A small pang of sadness rang from Izuku. After all, a really nice person actually listened to what he had to say and didn't dismiss him right away. Still, he understood that she was an adult and had responsibilities. "O-Ok."

"See you later, Midoriya!" Before Izuku could respond in kind, she had already left the room.

* * *

After the Anti-Skill operative left, the doctor returned to the room. He examined Izuku's arm again and asked a lot of questions about it, including what the scars were, where they came from and how his fingers got that messed up in the first place.

"Power overuse" was the excuse Izuku gave to the doctor, which seemed to satisfy his questioning. And it was technically true.

Soon after, the doctor explained that he could be discharged tomorrow, but Izuku explained that he needed to wait for Yomikawa to return with "some items that I'll need". He mentioned that he didn't know how long it would take.

After some deliberation, the doctor agreed to allow him to stay at least until Yomikawa returned with the items. He also said that he was free to explore the hospital in the meantime, as long as he had a nurse with him.

It was a strange policy not normally used on patients, but Izuku did feel like he needed to move around a little bit. When it got closer to sunset, he called for a nurse and asked to take a look around the lobby.

The two walked through the hallways of the hospital. Most of the rooms appeared to be unoccupied at the moment, but it was a little hard to tell.

Once he was in the lobby, he let his eyes wander around. It looked very similar to the hospital lobbies back in his world, just a little bit bigger. _Guess that's something that doesn't change between universes._

Since night was quickly approaching, there were very few people in the waiting room. The only occupations were himself, his nurse, another adult with brown hair and a spiky haired boy with a nurse of his own.

Actually… now that he took a closer look, Izuku observed that the spiky haired boy looked confused. It was like he was seeing a hospital lobby for the first time.

_Maybe he's lucky enough to never have to visit a hospital?_

Oh how wrong that guess was. Just a few seconds later, one of the ceiling tiles fell down and nailed the boy right on the head. Then the impact caused him to slip on the floor and fall down. To make matters worse, he somehow landed in a way that made him look up at the nurse's outfit.

Needless to say, the nurse ran away in embarrassment.

Izuku's eyes widened slightly at what just occurred. Even though it wasn't his business, he still jogged over to the spiky haired boy. The nurse tried to get him to slow down, but he got to the boy before she could do anything.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked, offering his left hand to the unlucky boy. He blinked in slight confusion, before grabbing it with his own left hand.

"Y-Yeah. W-We haven't met before, have we?" The boy said this with a nervous expression.

"I-I don't think so. I'm n-new to this city anyways!"

"Phew. I was worried that someone I knew appeared out of nowhere. N-Not that you're a terrible person or anything, haha!"

_What does he mean by that?_

"Well, guess I better go apologize to that nurse!" Before the spiky boy could leave the lobby, however, the coffee machine sitting by the counter suddenly disobeyed the laws of physics and whacked him in the head. Like before, he fell to the floor.

"..." Izuku was speechless. In the span of a minute, this guy had been smashed in the head by a ceiling tile and a physics defying coffee machine in a supposedly well managed hospital.

_I take back what I said about his luck._

"S-Such Misfortune…" the boy mumbled with a downtrodden face. Just like before, Izuku offered his left hand and pulled him back up. "Thanks for the help."

"I-It was no problem! By the way, w-what is your name?" It was a bit unusual for someone to ask for names right after meeting them, but he felt like knowing who the unlucky person was.

"My name? Ah, it's… Kamijou Touma." Izuku noticed that he hesitated slightly, but he didn't think much about it.

"Nice to meet you, Kamijou! I-I'm Midoriya Izuku!" He gave a blinding smile that many back home would call "Way too bright!".

Kamijou blinked a bit in confusion, before giving a light smile of his own. "N-Nice to meet you too. Well, I really have to go! See you sometime later!" he shouted, before running into the halls.

Izuku was a bit surprised at his speed, but he guessed that he probably didn't want to get smashed in the head by another ceiling tile. Giving himself a mental shrug, he looked around the lobby a little more.

There wasn't much to see, so shortly after, he asked the nurse to take him back to his room. Once back in there, he decided to reevaluate his situation.

" _I'm in a hospital. Luckily, the technology here was enough to fix my arm with no new damage. I wonder if they- no, not right now! Anyways, someone now knows about where I'm from. It's not ideal, but maybe it will work out in the end. Now, about this city…_ "

It just occurred to Izuku that he still knew very little about where he was. " _I know nothing! What do I do about this?! Who would be willing to tell a stupid Deku like me about this city?!_ "

"I can do that, if you wish."

The green haired teen jumped in surprise for the second time that day. He was seriously getting a little sick of the same events occurring twice or more in a short period of time.

Standing by the door was the same frog-faced doctor from before. Izuku wondered how he knew what he was thinking.

"You were mumbling."

 _Ah._ His face flushed in embarrassment. Still, if the doctor was willing to tell him about this city, then he would take that offer. "I-I'd be very thankful if you told me a-about this city."

The frog-faced doctor gave a small smile. "That's no problem for me. You're a patient, after all. Oh, it just occurred to me that you may not know who I am. Most people call me Heaven Canceller."

_W-What a cool name!_

And so, the Heaven Canceller explained to Izuku about the basics of Academy City, including what espers were, the different levels of espers and the district system.

By the end of it, night had finally fallen on the city. Izuku felt slightly guilty about taking up the doctor's time just for giving explanations to him. He was mostly appreciative, however.

"T-Thank you for the explanation, sir!" Izuku bowed his upper body to show his gratitude.

"Of course. Although, please don't call me sir." Despite this, Heaven Canceller still held a small smile. "If you want to know more, I unfortunately cannot help you. I know several people who can fill you in on the finer details."

It was a tempting offer, but Izuku shook his head. "T-Thanks, but I don't w-want to burden you anymore than n-necessary!"

"If that's what you want, that's fine. I must be going now to check on some of the other patients."

"O-Of course! See you later, H-Heaven Canceller!" With a wave, the doctor left the room, leaving Izuku much to think about.

_So instead of Quirks, they're called Esper Abilities. They also have a ranking system based on how powerful their abilities are. Level 0 means you have a very weak ability or none at all, while Level 5 means you have a very strong ability. The vast majority of people with a power underwent a curriculum in order to develop these abilities, which makes them different from quirks…_

For a moment, Izuku thought about if quirks worked like that. Would he have fulfilled his childhood wishes of having a power of his own, or would he have been one of the unlucky ones who couldn't develop any?

_A-Anyways, Heaven Canceller mentioned something about AIM fields, but I didn't understand that. He didn't explain that very much, just that it was related to how espers got their powers. Oh well, maybe I can research more about that later._

" _I wonder though, he mentioned how Academy City's population was majorly students. Since one has to undergo a 'curriculum' to do it, does it mean adults can't manifest abilities? Maybe I should ask someone about it…"_

When Izuku thought about asking someone, his classmates from UA immediately popped to mind. It suddenly put him in a depressed mood, because he was far away from any of them right now.

"Kacchan… Uraraka… Iida…" He remembered how he just… left them! No goodbyes at all, no warning that he was in an alleyway fighting a dangerous villain, nothing! He just disappeared without a trace.

He needed to find a way home, but the picture was looking very bleak for Izuku. Granted, he still didn't know a lot about espers and such, so there was still a possibility that there was _something_ out there that could help him.

It wasn't very likely though.

The change in thoughts left him too depressed to continue thinking about the information given by the frog-faced doctor. So instead, Izuku decided to pull the covers of the hospital bed in and closed his eyes.

That night, he didn't sleep very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On FF, I would do explanations of the direction I took a story in. So below is an explanation of the direction I took with my chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> First of all, I hope you liked the Kihara OC I made! I considered going with one of the canon Kiharas, but when I looked through them, Gensei was the only one I figured who would actually do something like this early on. And at this time, the Level 6 Shift is still occurring, so I don't see Gensei moving his attention away from that. You could say Kazuma is one of the crazier Kiharas.
> 
> Next, Aiho Yomikawa. If you don't recall, she's the P.E teacher at Touma's school. To be honest, the direction I went with her was different than my initial plan. She went from not appearing at all, to showing up for a little bit, to suddenly being one of the major characters of this chapter. I'm hoping that I portrayed her well enough here, but it was a little hard considering that she isn't really that major of a character.
> 
> Which moves onto the next point that might be a bit controversial: Izuku telling Yomikawa about where he's from.
> 
> When I first started writing the story, I didn't intend for anyone to find out until much later on. But as I was writing the interactions between the two characters, I realized that due to Izuku's character and the fact that his wallet tagged along with the trip, it would be very hard for him to hide anything from the officials at first. Izuku is not the type of person who can make a huge lie without some big planning beforehand, so to me, it felt like this was the natural sequence of events. But don't worry, he didn't tell her EVERYTHING, just the very basics.
> 
> Another note: It might be a bit confusing for Izuku to call himself a "useless Deku", considering what his hero name is, but I think it's in character. You can't just wipe out ten years of an insulting name within the span of 6 months or so. To me, Deku the hero is what he aspires to be, and if he doesn't reach that, then he's just a useless Deku. That's my take on it.
> 
> Finally, Touma Kamijou! The scene with him and Izuku was honestly hard to write, because of the fact that Touma is technically less than a day old (And the scene itself was admittedly a little forced, but I think it's still realistic). His memory was wiped around the same time Izuku arrived in Academy City. So I had to consider how he would act in a situation with a random stranger.


	3. A Dog and A Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING: This chapter contains a character from the New Testament novels for A Certain Magical Index. If you have an issue with that, then you might be screwed. If you only care about major spoilers though, I think you'll be fine.

Normal Text - **Story telling**

"Hey there!" - **Dialogue**

 _I like cheese_ \- **Thoughts**

 _"I will kill that bastard!"_ \- **Whispering and/or mumbling.**

("That shirt looks ugly") - **Small** **Flashbacks**

* * *

It was the morning of July 29 and the sun had just risen in Academy City. There was not a single cloud in the sky. It would have been the perfect day for going to a beach, or to just relax somewhere outside.

Instead, Izuku Midoriya was cooped up in a hospital, waiting for the Anti-Skill operative from the previous day to return with whatever information she went to get.

He didn't know how long it would take for Yomikawa to return, but he was hoping it would be really soon.

It turned out that whatever medical advances this place had, it was enough to remove all the damage Izuku inflicted to himself. By that morning, his arm looked just as it had before the scientist kidnapped him.

Unfortunately, even their advanced medical technology wasn't enough to repair the past damage. Izuku's hands and arms were still scarred from the Sports Festival and Training Camp.

Right now, Izuku was just sitting in his hospital bed and doing nothing. Hospitals were always boring, but the boredom seemed far worse today. There were so many things Izuku wanted to go out and see, but there was the off chance that Yomikawa would come back today.

Also, he was technically still marked as suspicious, so until that was rectified, there was no going out for the quirk user.

He let out a sigh. Hopefully he could ask Heaven Canceller for something to help elevate his boredom.

"Good morning."

Speak of the devil.

Izuku turned his head to the door and saw that the doctor was standing in the doorway. Behind him was… _Yomikawa?_

"I have some good news for you. It turns out your problem has been solved. I don't know the details, but it does mean I can discharge you later today with no issue." He gestured to Yomikawa. "You two already met yesterday. I'll let you guys sort it out."

Just as quickly as he came, Heaven Canceller left the room, leaving Izuku and the... well adorned woman alone. Like yesterday, the quirk user was getting flustered just from looking at her.

"Good to see you again, Midoriya. I bet you weren't expecting me back so soon, right? It was surprising to me as well to see how fast this issue was resolved." Yomikawa pulled out a small bag and tossed it to Izuku. "Here, this is for you."

When he opened up the bag, his eyes widened at what was inside. There was a change of clothes and a new phone, plus what seemed like a new wallet as well. He pulled out the wallet and opened it, but there was currently nothing inside.

Still, the generosity of the woman in front of him caused some tears to leak out. "T-Thank you for all of this! I don't know how I can repay it all!"

Instead of saying "It's no problem!" or something like that, Yomikawa gave a slight frown and crossed her arms. "Yeah… about that, I was actually just _given_ those items by one of the higher ups this morning. You've been removed from the suspicious persons list too and your record is 100% clean. There's nothing in there."

It sounded perfect at first, but there was a large amount of fishy details in there. For one, Izuku's testimony should not have been enough to just automatically acquit him, especially since it was all a lie. That wasn't mentioning that he got a free phone and clothes out of it.

" _Something about this isn't right. Why would they just clear me because of what I said yesterday? There were way too many holes in that story that should have warranted further questioning, yet I'm suddenly clear? Or maybe they actually did believe me and decided to-_ "

"Wow, you certainly can say a lot," Yomikawa cut in. Izuku halted mid-mumble and his face turned red in embarrassment. "Ha ha, it's actually quite endearing to hear your mumbling. But you do bring up a few concerns that I have as well. We can talk about those later, though."

"O-Ok!".

"Right now, we need to go down to the Anti-Skill station to clear you and get your ID. Once we finish that, we can discuss your living arrangements." She turned her back on Izuku and faced the door. "Put those clothes on. When you're ready, just wait outside the door and we'll head out."

Izuku started nodding, before halting himself. "W-Wait! My l-living arrangements? But what about what I told you?"

Yomikawa turned back to Izuku with a serious expression. "We can't talk about that here. I'll explain that along with the living arrangements. I didn't tell anyone else about it, so it's still a secret. Ok?"

He hesitantly nodded. Izuku wasn't entirely happy with how things seemed to be going, but it could have been much worse, so he decided to trust Yomikawa.

"Just come outside the door when you're ready. Don't worry about upsetting Heaven Canceller or anything like that. See you soon!" With those parting words, she walked out of the room.

Once Yomikawa left, Izuku pulled out the clothes that he received. Inside was a blank white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of black shorts. Unfortunately, there was no long-sleeve of any kind in there, so he wasn't able to cover up his arm scar.

_Oh well… I can deal with it. Just hope I don't get too many s-stares._

After Izuku had changed into his new clothes, he picked up the bag he was given earlier and his old backpack, which was just sitting on a table next to his bed. He checked the room one last time to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind, before walking to the door and opening it.

He peered into the hallway, but Yomikawa was nowhere to be found. Izuku assumed that she probably went to deal with his discharging or something, which was why she told him to wait. So that was his plan: to just wait.

After only a minute of waiting, however, someone came down running the hallway. It was a girl dressed… _in nun clothes?_ She completely ignored Izuku's presence and ran into a different room, constantly shouting "Touma! Touma!" over and over. It was like watching a child running up to a parent.

Watching the girl do that put a small smile on Izuku's face. _I hope Eri can act like that one day. She deserves to have a normal childhood._ And if- _no, when_ it happens, he hoped he could be there to actually see it.

He waited for a few more minutes, before Yomikawa finally returned. She walked up to Izuku with a grin on her face. "You're all set. Let's head to the Anti-Skill station."

* * *

The two rode through the streets of Academy City. They were currently in a special Anti-Skill car and heading towards the central Anti-Skill station. Unlike the night when Izuku was teleported here, the city was filled with people.

"We're almost there. Just hang tight for a little longer," commented Yomikawa from the driver's seat. Izuku was sitting in the passenger seat next to her and was staring out of the window.

He observed that, whatever Espers were, it didn't seem like they caused any visible mutations, which was a big contrast to his own world. It was odd not seeing the occasional person with a mutant quirk.

The station wasn't a very far drive from the hospital, so Izuku wasn't able to see much of the city. Still, from what he did see, he realized how much more technologically advanced this place was compared to any cities in his own world.

A few minutes later, the car pulled up to a large building with large glass windows covering the entire place. The structure of the building somewhat reminded Izuku of UA's main building, but it looked more sturdy. It technically was a police station, so it made sense.

Yomikawa stepped out of the car, with Izuku doing the same. "Well, here's the station. Come on in, let's get this issue sorted out."

The pair walked through the entrance into the large building. Yomikawa took Izuku through all of the security checkpoints with no issue, just the occasional checkup to make sure he wasn't carrying anything nefarious.

Although…

("Huh? What's this childish looking keychain? Some weird bunny guy with yellow hair?")

_How dare that security guard call All Might childish?! Even Shigaraki wouldn't do that!_

For a moment though, the memories of his old world entered his mind again, but Izuku shook them out before he could get depressed again. Now was not the time to think about that.

After going through all of the checkpoints, the two entered a new hallway. There were no windows here, only a couple of doors and a few guards. Izuku assumed this was a guarded area, although it left him wondering why they would do the ID here.

_I thought I was only getting an ID? T-This seems a bit excessive!_

Yomikawa, however, seemed to have an explanation. "Sorry if the high security is making you a bit antsy, but we have to clear up a few more things. For some reason, the higher ups want to make this as quiet as possible, so we have to do this in a secluded area."

It sounded pretty convincing to Izuku, but he felt like there was something missing. Unfortunately, it wasn't like he really had a choice, so he couldn't really do anything to fight it.

They passed a few rooms before arriving at a door with three guards posted in front of it. Izuku thought that was overkill for only getting an ID, and apparently Yomikawa agreed.

"Hey, what's the deal here?"

"I'm sorry, but only the boy may enter the room at this time. Please wait elsewhere."

A vein popped out on Yomikawa's head. "This child has been through a lot through the past few days. What are you planning on doing now?!"

Izuku felt a bit miffed over being called a _child,_ but the uncertainty of what was occurring overpowered any negative feelings from that. Whatever was happening now, it was out of the Anti-Skill operative's control.

"That is classified. Please step away from the boy now."

"I refuse. If you do not tell me what's happenin-"

"It's alright," Izuku suddenly cut in. If he didn't say anything, the argument would have spiraled out of control and something terrible would have happened. "I'm the o-one who came here unannounced, right? I s-should be the one to deal with this."

Ever since he turned four and was diagnosed Quirkless, Izuku has felt like he has been a burden on everyone.

His mom, who did everything she could to support Izuku. Even if she didn't really believe in his dream of being a hero, she still loved him. Despite this, he felt like a burden on her finances.

His classmates from middle school, who only saw him as something less than human. His simple existence was a burden on their school lives.

Even after he received One For All and could finally stand on his own, he still occasionally felt like a burden. That was the consequence of being told that he was irrelevant by nearly everyone around him for ten whole years.

(No one at UA ever actually thought of Izuku as a burden, but he didn't know that.)

Thanks to this, he decided to relieve the burden of looking after him from Yomikawa. After all, she still had work to do, right? He couldn't take away her time from that.

Yomikawa looked like she wanted to argue, but her hands were tied. They wanted Izuku alone and he was willing to go along with it. No room for any arguments.

She eventually let out a sigh. "Fine. Let me know when you're done, ok?"

Izuku nodded. Even if he took away her "burden", she still was worried. He appreciated that.

With that dealt with, the security guards moved away and gestured for Izuku to enter the room. He walked in, not entirely sure what to expect.

Inside the room was a table and another door on the other side. It looked metallic and more fortified than the one he used. Aside from that, the wall was painted a blank white color and the floor was carpeted.

There was also someone wearing a suit inside as well, standing next to the door. When Izuku walked in, the suited man turned to him with a blank expression.

"Are you Izuku Midoriya?"

He jumped slightly from the sudden question. "Y-Yes! That's m-me".

With a nod, the man pulled out a phone. He appeared to dial a number and placed the phone on his ear.

"..." Izuku couldn't hear what the person on the other end was saying.

"Yes. The one you asked for is here."

"..."

"As you wish." Just as quickly as the phone call began, it ended. The suited man turned back to Izuku. "Please stay here. Someone will be here to speak with you soon." With those parting words, the man left the room.

… _What was that? Why wasn't the person meeting me not already here? Am I seriously that high of a security risk?!_

Then again, he _did_ appear in an apparently well guarded city out of nowhere.

With nothing else to do, Izuku decided to take a seat at the table in the room. He put down his backpack on the floor and just sat there.

…

 _It sure is quiet in here.._.

After a couple of minutes of doing nothing, Izuku was getting bored. He really wanted to pull out his hero notebook from his backpack, but he had a feeling that it would not end well for him.

_What's taking the person so long, anyways? It seemed like they knew I was coming, so they should have been rea-_

With impeccable timing, the other door in the room opened. Izuku's eyes widened and his brain suddenly began going into a meltdown.

_Ahh! I wasn't ready to talk about this! Please don't be another evil scienti-_

That meltdown ended when his eyes fell onto the person who walked into the room.

Well, rather, when his eyes landed on the _dog_. The dog had a backpack with robotic arms attached to it.

Izuku blinked. Was he seeing things?

"So, you're the one that has Crowley so curious."

Silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Y-You can talk?!" Izuku cried out. Even if some animals had quirks in his world, very few had the ability to talk with humans like a person. One of those, of course, being UA's own principal, Nezu.

The dog, which Izuku was able to identify as a golden retriever, walked to the opposite side of the table. It pulled a chair out, hopped onto it and sat down. "Indeed. Of course, we are not here to discuss me. We are here to discuss you, boy."

Izuku really wanted to ask some questions, but he forced himself to stay silent.

"Depending on your answers, I unfortunately may have to dispose of you. Do not try escaping, because we both won't like what happens if you do."

A large gulp came from Izuku. He didn't expect a literal dog to threaten him when he woke up this morning. _W-Why me…._

"Let's begin. Why are you here?"

A loaded question, but one Izuku had already technically answered. He relaxed slightly. "I was in Shizuoka Prefecture, w-when I suddenly got teleported-"

"That was what you told the Anti-Skill officer," the dog interrupted. "I was already made aware of that. But that's not the full story, is it?"

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"Simple. You may have been in Shizuoka Prefecture and perhaps you were indeed teleported here. But I believe we are not thinking of the _same_ Shizuoka."

Unfortunately, Izuku had a terrible poker face, so his eyes inadvertently widened. _N-No… how did he figure it out?!_

The dog hopped down from the chair. "Crowley may have left out a few details, but a Kihara could figure it out." They took a few steps towards the green haired teen. "You are not from this place. I am, admittedly, quite curious. The science behind this is something I must get my hands on."

Izuku had no idea who this "Crowley" character was, but it sounded like they knew something about his origin. Which made him worried about how they found out.

Right now, though, he just had to get through this.

"But details for later. What are your intentions here?"

"I-I just w-want t-to go back where I c-came from!"

"So you really are not from around here. And from the sound of things, you had no desire to come to Academy City in the first place." The dog licked one of his paws. "An accident, perhaps. How very interesting."

 _W-Why did I confirm what he was thinking?! I could have just denied it!_ Right now, Izuku was quite intimidated by the dog and his brain was not working properly. Any second now, he was going to get into a fight for his life.

"In that case… you may very well be a benefit to us."

And there's his death sent- _huh?!_

The dog pulled out a cigar with its robotic arm and placed it in his mouth. "You know little about this place. We know little about you. There's no such thing as traveling between worlds, as far as we know. You are trapped here."

"...Y-Yeah?"

"In that case, why don't we make an agreement of sorts? The power you hold fascinates both I and Crowley. In exchange for allowing you to live here and not be hunted down, I wish to experiment with your ability."

He blinked. Did he seriously just hear someone suggest human experiments?

"Of course, if you are lying about your intentions, we will be forced to eliminate you."

"A-Ah! I wouldn't d-do that!" Izuku exclaimed while furiously shaking his head.

"Then it should be a simple decision."

Izuku pondered on it for a moment. If he agreed, then he could work on finding ways back home and he wouldn't have to worry about the city arresting him. But…

"E-Experimenting?"

"Your power is very unique. We wish to understand it more through some tests."

Somehow, he felt like there was much more to it, but there was nothing Izuku could really do without accidentally making the dog mad.

"And I-If I r-refuse?"

The dog pulled the cigar away from its mouth for a moment and stared at Izuku right in the eyes. "Then I will have no choice but to eliminate you."

Izuku's face paled. _I-I don't think I have a choice… whoever Crowley is, they must be p-powerful. Still… I don't know enough._

He steeled his courage and decided to ask the question on his mind. "W-Who are y-you and this C-Crowley person?"

The dog walked back to the other side of the table. "I was wondering if you would ask. All you need to know is that Crowley is the superintendent of this city. And I am, of course, Kihara Noukan."

_Kihara… Isn't that the same last name as the scientist that kidnapped me?_

At least he knew who he was dealing with exactly. Of course, the dog had no proof of actually knowing the apparent leader of this city, but he did not exactly have proof that he was lying either.

Although, being in experiments with someone who shared the same last name as his torturer was definitely an uncomfortable thought.

Speaking of which…

"Will t-the e-experiments be h-harmful to me?" asked Izuku.

"Do not worry. I know about your encounter with Kazuma. Assuming everything works properly, you will only suffer mild pain at most."

_W-What's classified as Mild Pain?!_

Ignoring that thought, Izuku moved onto his next question. "How often w-would the experiments be?"

"That will depend on a few things. Most likely, we will require you more often at the beginning. I cannot make any promises though."

_I'm not sure that really answered it… It sounds like they'll just call me whenever?_

The dog walked over to the door with the cigar still in its mouth. "So, do you agree?"

Really, Izuku did not want to agree. But he had no choice. It was either that or fight his way out. He didn't want to fight any governments at the moment, so he sadly had to go along.

"F-Fine… I'll do it… Just let me do whatever, too!" However, he accidentally shouted out something dumb. _Stupid Deku!_

"As long as you do not interfere with anything that goes against Crowley's plans." And with those parting words, the dog left through the same door it walked in.

_...Wait, that worked?!_

Well, now he was feeling pretty mixed. On the one hand, he apparently got permission to do anything that didn't interfere with this Crowley person. On the other hand, he essentially got threatened into being a lab rat.

The fact that the apparent superintendent of the city was fine with this unsettled Izuku. But once again, there was nothing he could do about it.

…

"W-Wait, wasn't I supposed to get some sort of ID?"

* * *

Elsewhere in District 7, there was a building famous in Academy City. It was known as the windowless building, named after the fact that it literally had no windows.

It was where the superintendent of the city resided.

His name was Aleister Crowley. His appearances were shocking to anyone who met him for the first time. He always wore a green hospital gown, without fail. In addition, he had very long silver hair that stretched all the way down to his knees.

Er… _up_ his knees.

He currently floated upside down in a strange fluid-filled chamber and was staring at several screens in front of him. Just now, Kihara Noukan had finished his conversation with the unexpected arrival in the city.

Izuku Midoriya.

Originally, he considered killing the green-haired teen. A possible uncontrollable factor that could have thrown a wrench in all of his plans? That could have been very bad.

However, after Crowley saw the power he held, he put that plan on the back burner. It was clearly not magic, and according to Takitsubo Rikou, it was not AIM based either.

Such a power could be just what he needed to advance his plans.

The discovery that he was from "another universe" was not something he anticipated. At least it explained the unknown power. But it only hardened his resolve to find out about the boy.

Of course, he had to corner the teen first. That was the job he gave to Noukan. He gave the golden retriever as little information as possible, knowing that the Kihara was likely to reach the conclusion on their own.

He was able to get a little more insight into the green-haired's personality, but it was not very much. The important thing was that they got the boy to agree to some experiments.

Even if it was, admittedly, forced onto him.

_Hmm… perhaps I can move some of my other plans forward now…_

* * *

After a few minutes of standing in the room and doing nothing, the guard who was in the room previously had reentered. The sound of the door opening startled Izuku.

"Please come with me, Midoriya."

Once he recovered, he grabbed his backpack and followed. Izuku figured that the dog probably told the guard that they were done.

Yomikawa was still outside the door and had a worried expression on her face. Once she saw Izuku though, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad to see that you're alright. I was a little worried about what would have occurred in there, but it looks like it went fine." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's see your brand new ID!"

Izuku gave a weak laugh and bashfully rubbed his head. "A-About t-that… the d- guy didn't g-get me one."

Suddenly, he felt a dark aura emerge from Yomikawa. She cracked her knuckles and held an evil grin that promised pain. "Oh? Is that so?"

_S-Scary!_

The guard, however, was able to ignore the scary aura. "We apologize. Our team wished to perform a few more background checks. Midoriya shall have no more interference from us. Please follow us to the normal area."

Just as quickly as it appeared, the aura went away. Yomikawa still held an expression that freaked out Izuku though.

"Come on Midoriya, let's get that ID of yours."

The three of them traveled through the building to another room. Here, there was someone who was in charge of the identification system in Academy City.

Thanks to the efficiency of the technology, they were able to get Izuku's details extremely quickly. Within minutes, he and Yomikawa were walking out of the building with a new ID.

"Congratulations!" Yomikawa held a smile on her face as she looked at Izuku staring at his new ID card. "Now we won't have to arrest you."

"T-Thank you for the help!" Izuku was still admiring his ID and checking out the looks. It was nowhere near as exciting as receiving his Provisional Hero License, but he was still trembling slightly in excitement.

_Although… how did I manage to have the exact same expression for my picture as my hero license?_

A question like that cannot be answered with a simple explanation. Truly, no one knew how that happened.

Soon after he asked the question to himself, the two reached the entrance. Izuku thought that was it, so bowed to Yomikawa in thanks for her help.

"I h-hope that we can see each other again soon!"

Before Izuku could leave the building though, Yomikawa placed a hand on his shoulder. "Who said that you wouldn't see me anytime soon?"

The green haired teen turned around with a face filled with confusion. "H-Huh?"

"Go take a seat over there." Yomikawa gestured to the chairs near the security desk. "I'll explain things in a second."

Still confused, Izuku hesitantly walks over to the chairs and takes a seat. What in the world did Yomikawa want now?

"Alright. Now you have an ID, but you still need to find a place to stay, right?" Izuku nodded at this. "In that case, there are two options you can do."

Yomikawa put up a finger. "Option one: find a place on your own. Unfortunately, this might take some time, as most of the living space here are dorms and apartments for our schools. You're not in a school right now, which would complicate things."

_Really? Then again, I think the doctor mentioned something about how schools are prevalent around here..._

She put out a second finger. "Which brings us to option two: Come live at my apartment."

…

Izuku blinked. Then blinked again. Did he hear that right?

"Y-Your... Apartment?"

The tall woman nodded.

"What?! Seriously?!" His eyes were bulging out of his sockets.

Yomikawa let out a loud laugh at the reaction. "Of course! I could not bear to let someone like you go out on their own without offering some help. I have plenty of space at my place, so don't worry about that."

"B-But… why?" Izuku could not comprehend why someone would just offer their place like that. Ironic, considering that he would likely do the exact same thing.

"Hmm… let's put it in words you would understand." Yomikawa crouched down to Izuku's level, which inadvertently made him flustered. "I want to be a hero for you."

Those words triggered something inside Izuku. Wasn't that similar to what he said to Eri? He wanted to be a hero for anyone who needed saving. He wanted to save everyone with a smile on his face.

And right now, Izuku arguably needed to be saved.

He didn't think he needed to be saved, but Yomikawa saw differently. She saw a child who was forcefully sent to a place he did not belong in. Someone who needed help.

"Of course, you don't have to take my offer. I don't want to force you to stick with me." She stood back up and walked back to the hallways leading deeper into the building. "I need to go grab something. If you've decided on what to do by then, let me know."

Once she disappeared into the hallways, Izuku was left to his own thoughts. He was initially shocked at the offer from Yomikawa. As he thought about it a little more though, it made sense and it matched with her character.

_She would have made for a good hero._

Now, Izuku was left with two options. Either go out on his own or accept Yomikawa's offer.

He would have preferred to go out on his own. After all, he did not want to burden Yomikawa with any of his troubles.

Admittedly though, he probably would have issues finding a place. Plus, what if he accidentally burdens Yomikawa by making her worry about him all the time? The dog did not exactly guarantee his safety from everything, just that he would "not be hunted down".

" _Yomikawa works with Anti-Skill. She could help me understand the city more. Plus, it would be easier to not have to go to a school on my own. I wouldn't know what to say! In the end, there are definitely more advantages to going with her. Guess all I need to do now is-"_

"Looks like you've made a decision."

"Eep!" Izuku jumped in surprise. "Y-You're already done?"

"Yup! I just needed to grab a few papers for my work." Yomikawa pulled out some papers to show what she meant. "I heard some of your mumbling. So you've reached a decision?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I-Is it really ok for me t-to go with you?"

She nodded. "If it wasn't, I would not have offered it, Midoriya."

Izuku hesitated for a few more moments, before he nodded. "I-I'd like to go to your place!"

* * *

"Well, here we are!"

Yomikawa and Izuku were currently standing in front of an apartment. It was on the 13th floor, so the pair used an elevator to get there.

The apartment owner pulled out a key and unlocked the apartment. She opened the door and walked inside, with Izuku following closely behind.

In front of the door was a sofa that looked comfortable, yet expensive. To his left was a television, along with several cabinets that housed who knows what. To the right was the kitchen, which was filled with many cooking utensils and appliances that Izuku had never seen before.

There were bottles of Alcohol and pairs of glasses arranged decoratively on the shelves, while magazines and newspapers were placed on special racks.

Izuku also noticed that the apartment seemed very clean. It was like Yomikawa had cleaned it very often. It was so clean that even the UA dorms seemed dirty by comparison.

The thought of UA dampened his mood slightly, but before it could get any worse, he was snapped out of it by Yomikawa placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here Midoriya. If you have any issues, let me know. Aside from the bedroom on the far left, the rest are available. Go ahead and pick any of them."

"O-Ok." Izuku walked over to the remaining bedroom doors and opened each one. They were all similar looking and did not hold very many differences between them. Due to that, he simply picked one at random.

Surprisingly, there was already a bed in the room. It seemed like Yomikawa lived on her own, so Izuku was not expecting any of the rooms to have furniture.

A small nightstand sat next to the bed, which gave a place for him to put his stuff. There was also a small window that gave a good view of the city below.

He placed his backpack on the nightstand and took out everything inside it. Aside from the items already inside, there was also the box with his new phone.

When he opened up the box, he was expecting something slightly more advanced than the phones back in his own world. So Izuku was a little surprised to see a flip phone sitting inside.

_Even a technologically advanced city is still using these?_

He shrugged to himself and turned on the phone. It only took Izuku a few minutes to set it up and before long, he was looking through the options. Even though it was a flip phone, it held a lot of apps that his world also had.

Once he was satisfied with what he found out about his phone, Izuku put it away. He turned his focus to his hero notebook. More specifically, it was the one he was currently working on: No 13.

_I'm glad that didn't get destroyed. It's my only substantial connection to my world._

Feeling slightly nostalgic, he sat on the bed and opened up the notebook. Back at UA, plenty of people have told him that his analysis skills were very impressive, but Izuku didn't really think so.

It was only a hobby that made him look creepy. But he couldn't stop himself from continuing it.

He was looking at a page he wrote on Eraserhead when Yomikawa entered the room. Izuku heard her footsteps and looked up.

"Hey there. Looks like you picked out a good room." Her eyes wandered across the room, as if she had never seen it before.

Izuku gave a nod. "Yeah. A-All the rooms seemed exactly the same, s-so I just picked one."

"Really? I don't really use these bedrooms very much, so I guess that never occurred to me. It's good enough for you, right?"

Another nod from Izuku.

"Great! Speaking of things that now belong to you, I just noticed that you took out the phone from the box. Did you set it up already?"

"Yeah. Where I-I'm from, though, we don't r-really use flip phones."

"Huh, really? What do you use then?"

He recalled the design of his phone. "I-It's like a touch screen. It's flat and small, maybe about t-this big." Izuku used his hands to demonstrate the size.

"Oh, I think I've heard of some of those kinds of devices. They aren't very common yet though."

_So it's more of like a higher-priced model?_

Before the conversation about different phones continued, Yomikawa decided to switch gears. "Sorry for the sudden topic change, but can you give me your phone?"

Izuku had a questioning look on his face, but he gave his phone to her without argument. _What does she need my phone for?_

He got that answer a minute later when she handed his phone back to him. His contacts list now showed Yomikawa's name and number.

"If I'm ever out and you need some help, just call me and I'll do my best to help you out."

"O-Oh!" Izuku nodded. "I-I'll be sure to do that!"

"Good." Yomikawa gestured for him to follow. "Now, come with me. I'll show you around the apartment a little more."

She ended up giving him a more in-depth tour of the apartment. He learned a little more about what was inside the cabinets and why the place looked really clean.

Turned out whenever she got herself into trouble, Yomikawa had the urge to clean up after herself. A bit weird, but Izuku actually somewhat admired her for it.

The tour did not last very long, so the two decided to discuss more about how his stay would work. They both sat on the couch and began to talk.

Since Yomikawa worked for Anti-Skill and would be gone nearly everyday, Izuku would be alone in the apartment for a long time. Due to this, she would let him go outside as long as he left his location on.

Izuku agreed to this and the two moved on to talks about espers. They talked a bit about the power curriculum and its purpose in helping create more espers. Through this, he learned that Yomikawa was actually a high school PE teacher

"Say," Yomikawa began. "You said that you were sixteen years old, right? If your stay here is longer than expected, maybe you can come to the school I teach at."

Izuku wasn't entirely sold on the idea since he did not want to stay here for very long, but he appreciated the offer. "T-Thanks, maybe I'll consider it."

Though, the mention of being here for an extended period of time brought down Izuku's mood a bit. Yomikawa noticed it and frowned in confusion, before her eyes widened in realization.

"A-Ah! Sorry for bringing that up Midoriya."

"Oh! No no, it's ok!" Izuku exclaimed while furiously waving his arms. "I-It's not your fault."

Another frown appeared on Yomikawa's face, but she didn't delve deeper and instead moved on from the topic of school. They talked about various other topics, mostly relating around Academy City and what this world had that differed from his own.

By the time their conversation ended, it was mid-afternoon. Izuku walked back into his new room and sat on the bed. Just like how he did at the hospital the day prior, he reflected over the new information he was given.

_The power curriculum… sounds kind of strange. Along with just sending students to schools, it feels like there's something else they do with it. I might just be paranoid though. The things they do can't be THAT bad, right?_

For some reason, the image of himself being stabbed by machines replayed in his mind. Izuku shook it off. It must have just been a rogue scientist that was crazy. It had to be that.

 _But then again… the experiments that dog wanted me to do… and how the apparent superintendent of the city supported it._ The thought of government figures doing highly suspicious and immoral experiments was making the green-haired teen sick.

In an attempt to not make himself throw up, his mind moved to a different topic.

_Yomikawa said that students here get paid depending on what Esper level they are. The higher their level, the more money they receive. I guess it encourages people to work harder, but why would the city care about higher levels?_

That was a detail that confused Izuku a lot. He was too focused on listening to Yomikawa and forgot to ask about that.

" _Speaking of Espers… I wonder what kind of powers they have. Heaven Canceller and Yomikawa never really gave any examples. Are they as varied as Quirks? Or do some people share the same power? Maybe I should find out about that!_ "

Since there was little else that Izuku wanted to do in the apartment, he decided to ask if he could go out. Not only would it allow him to get a better look at Esper abilities, it would also give him an excuse to look into ways to get back to his world.

Yomikawa was in the kitchen cooking something in the rice cooker when Izuku asked his question. She seemed a little surprised that he already wanted to go back out.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow?"

A shake of his head. "I-I'm curious about the Esper abilities you told me about. I w-want to compare it to the p-powers from my world." And for the most part, that was true.

Yomikawa thought about it for a few seconds, before giving a nod. "Sure, but only after we eat some lunch. You probably haven't eaten anything filling in the past two days, right?"

Izuku felt like that was wrong, but when he thought about it… she was right. The last time he ate anything that wasn't hospital food was lunch on the day he got sent here.

And with impeccable timing, his own stomach growled.

…

Izuku's face flushed in embarrassment while Yomikawa was roaring with laughter.

"Hahaha! Guess we're eating now! It'll take a little bit for the food to finish, so just stay put."

He gave a nod and sat down on the couch. His mind was already thinking of the many possible Esper abilities that exist out there.

But the brainstorming brought a small idle thought into Izuku's mind. He immediately shook it off, but the possibility was there.

Were Esper abilities the only powers in this world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my explanation! Once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> This chapter was honestly not as fun to write as the previous two. In my opinion, it's not as good either. There's a few reasons for that.
> 
> One: Writing Noukan Kihara was really hard. Part of it is that he has yet to have appeared in the anime, but it's also because, of the three light novels he's prominent in (So far, NT7, NT11 and NT 14), I've only read NT14 all of the way through. Due to this, I don't know if I portrayed him in a way so that he remains in-character.
> 
> Two: This chapter was largely dialogue focused. Nothing exciting really happens here. And... yeah that's all I got.
> 
> Now, onto the chapter explanations.
> 
> Firstly, Aleister and Noukan. I already mentioned how writing about Noukan was hard, so I'll mainly focus on Aleister and the reasoning behind his actions.
> 
> Originally, I wasn't even going to have a meeting occur between Izuku and Kihara. He was going to have just went in to get the ID, then out again. But as I was reading the reviews, a point was brought up that Izuku could have interfered in Crowley's plans and that he would have killed Izuku. While I disagree with some aspects of that, I do agree that he would not have just allowed Izuku to roam free without taking some action. And thus, the meeting.
> 
> Speaking of Aleister, How did he find out about Izuku's origin? Simple: he overheard it from last chapter using something. This is a bit of a cop-out, but I feel like it fits. I hope that I portrayed his character well enough.
> 
> Moving onto the next point: Izuku and Yomikawa. This was the direction that the story was heading in, so I think it makes sense. After all, we know that Yomikawa gives Accelerator residence, so why not Izuku? He's in trouble and needs a place to stay in the meantime.
> 
> That's it! See you next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Welcome to a new story!
> 
> While I've been a fan of My Hero Academia for a while now, I only recently got into A Certain Magical Index. I really like the whole Index universe and all of the interactions between characters. Then I thought: What if Izuku got sent to this universe?
> 
> Normally, these ideas just go away, but for some reason, this idea just stuck with me. Eventually, I decided to go with it and here we are!
> 
> No idea how fast/slow chapter releases will be, so please don't beg for a new chapter. It won't really increase my writing speed.
> 
> I'll be focused on FF for the most part, but I will try to check up on the story here as well. My name is slightly different on there (superlance909), so if you want to go look at it, feel free! Otherwise, I'll see you next time!


End file.
